


The Shingeki Spartans: Arrival

by LeviisEpicTitanSlayer



Series: The Shingeki Spartans [1]
Category: Halo, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer/pseuds/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Survey Corps found a mystical teleporter that teleports them into the future in the year 2558. They settle in, only realizing that Earth is in danger after several raids from the Covenant. Gearing up with the latest technology, they go out to save the Earth, and fight back at the Covenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shingeki Spartans: Arrival

“Cover me!” A UNSC marine shouts.

The Covenant were raiding the city of New Mombasa.

Marines were endlessly trying to fight back to reclaim the city.

Plasma bullets hit the surrounding buildings, the Elites shouting in their language.

Then, an unusual sound stopped the fighting.

A portal opened up, people with a strange symbol on their backs came rushing forth.

One of them drew some strange blades.

“Kill those alien-things!” a blonde, tall man yelled.

The people charged at the Covenant, slashing and killing all of the party of Elites, Grunts, and Jackals.

“Help these people kill the Covenant!” a UNSC marine shouted.

The UNSC marines charged, pumping bullets into the Grunts, and throwing grenades at the Jackals.

Then a Pelican whooshed overhead, landing on the ground.

More Marines poured out, along with Master Chief, least known as John-117.

“Master Chief’s here!” a marine shouted.

Master Chief ran out to the field, cocking his Assault Rifle.

“Oy! You lot with the green cloaks! Get into safety! We’ve got this!” Master Chief yelled.

“My men are not going to retreat! This is our fight!” a short, black haired man yelled back.

_‘They might be a threat. Better clear out the Covenant then deal with these…people.’_ Chief thought.

A Covenant drop ship flew by, hunters pouring out of the doors.

“Slice their necks, like what we do to Titans!” the blonde man yelled.

_‘Titans? What kind of galaxy are they from?’_ Chief thought, confused.

“Commander! Should I use my power against these aliens?” a short brown haired boy asked.

“Go Eren, but tell the others!” the commander replied.

“Get your men out of the perimeter, it’s not safe! We’re about to use our secret weapon! I repeat get your men out of the perimeter!” the commander yelled.

Master Chief nodded.

“All UNSC units, fallback into cover! I repeat fallback into cover behind me!” he yelled.

The marines dashed for cover.

Then, lightning struck the ground.

A large creature appeared, somewhat the secret power that the commander was talking about.

“It’s going to eat us!” a marine shouted.

“Maintain morale!” Master Chief shouted.

The creature was kicking the hunters into several buildings, while also grabbing them and crushing them in its hands.

Another lightning bolt struck the ground.

A creature, exactly like the other one, except shorter, and more muscular. This particular one roared into the air, terrifying everyone, including the Covenant. It sent shivers down Chief’s spine.

The larger creature bent down to the ground, steam rising off it. A person was coming out of it, while the green cloaked soldiers helped him out.

The smaller one though, hunted down every single unit of the Covenant, killing them with no remorse.

“Any more of them?” It said.

Covenant drop ships were flying out of New Mombasa, and into space.

“Master Chief, the Covenant has retreated. We have won, I repeat, we have won.” A soldier said.

“The Covenant has retreated. There are no more!” Master Chief shouted.

The marines rejoiced as the sun was setting.

The smaller creature roared, only that it was roaring in triumph.

Then it somehow started to shrink back to a normal man’s size.

The green cloaked people walked over to Master Chief.

“Now that the battle is over, we may introduce ourselves. You first.” The commander said.

“I am Spartan 117, but my men call me Master Chief.” Chief said.

“We are the Survey Corps, a legion of men and women dedicated to kill Titans. I am Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Corps.” Erwin said.

“Don’t overdo yourself Erwin, you’ll get killed, and I’ll have to clean up your blood, and run all of the Survey Corps.” The short black haired man said.

“My corporal, Levi, is kind of a clean freak.” Erwin replied.

Levi elbowed Erwin in the side.

“That’s not how you treat a superior officer, Corporal.” Master Chief growled.

“Who says?” Levi growled back.

“I do.” Master Chief replied.

“Just because you’ve got heaps of men respecting you doesn’t mean you’re a tougher squad leader. Me, I’m the most respected, because no one messes with me. Even Erwin doesn’t mess with me.” Levi growled.

“Why is that then?” replied Master Chief in a mocking voice.

The Survey Corps backed away.

The marines did the same.

“How come you are so short, but be able to have everyone respect you?” Master Chief mocked.

That was the last straw.

“Did-you-just-say…I’m…short?” Levi growled.

“Of course I did. It’s surprising that you can fight being that short.” laughed Chief.

Erwin gulped.

“Um, Master Chief, there’s a reason why no one calls him short. He tends to….kill people.” Erwin whispered.

“Like you’re going to do any damage to me!” Master Chief shouted.

Levi was furious.

He turned into a Titan.

“Oh shit……..” Master Chief said, before bolting for cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I forgot to mention, Levi can speak paragraphs in his Titan form. So I'd thought that he could troll you people when he speaks in his Titan form. I'm talking about the 'shorter, but more musculiar' creature.


End file.
